emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Barton
Finlay "Finn" Barton is the son of James and Emma Barton and the brother of Ross and Pete Barton and half-brother of Adam Barton. He has close relationships especially with Victoria Sugden and Eric Pollard and his late wife Val Pollard, who he works for at The Grange. Finn arrived in the village with James and Pete after his father, James, lost their own farm in December 2013. He currently temporarily lives with his aunt Moira Barton and her husband Cain Dingle, along with his father and three brothers. Finn has recently finished a three-year Economics degree at university. In January 2014, he started work as a cleaner at The Grange, but instantly took a dislike to the job. After initially trying to get the sack, he began to develop a strong relationship with both Val and Eric and grew to tolerate working there, but aimed to save to move to Japan for a career in teaching. In late April he used Declan's credit card for a night out in the casino. Ross lost £50 in gambling. The next day Declan finds out when Finn tells him he used his credit card. In late May he dates with a man called Simon. They meet up in the pub when Finn said at the bus stop. Whilst in the pub the two kiss. Finn tells him he would love to go with Simon but he couldn't. In Simon's car they kiss again. Having no memory of his mother, Emma Barton, due to her walking out following an argument with James when he was a baby, Finn found himself with unanswered questions on his birthday in June 2014 when he and Victoria found videos of him and his brothers, Pete and Ross as kids. Showing the videos at Finn's birthday party, Finn and his guests were horrified to discover the footage switching to an argument between James and Emma about James's affair with his brother John's wife, Moira Dingle. Realising there were more skeletons in the closet, Finn realised that Moira and James' night together had brought him a half brother - Adam Barton, who was also James' son. Later after drowning his sorrows with a bottle of vodka, Finn frets that he can't go home to Pete acting like everything's normal when it's not. He panics that he doesn't know who he is and that his mum is the only person that can help him see sense, which makes him sick. In late July he dates with a bloke called Brad. Whilst Finn is away doing something Brad spikes a drug into Finn's drink. Afterwards Finn, feeling woozy, reacted to the drug. When he and Brad get in the car Finn nearly collapsed. Brad drives Finn to a barn, switched the engine off wiped fingerprints on the wheel, restarted the engine and left the barn leaving an unconscious Finn in the car. Later Pete and Cain hear the engine and they open the barn up to find an unconscious Finn still in the front seat. They drag him out of the car and Pete and Cain take Finn to hospital. Cain phones James and he arrives at the hospital with Moira, Chas, Victoria and the Barton boys. Ross tells James he will never forgive him if Finn doesn't wake up. With James by his side Finn wakes up and James tells Finn that everything is going to be alright. Finn tells his father and brothers that he and Brad were at the pub and then they went back to the b and b. He also tells them that Brad's going to Japan. Finn apologises to his father and brothers and James tells him that traces of a drug were found in his system. When James tells him what it's called Finn panics into thinking Brad raped him. He frets that he wasn't told why he ended up in hospital only knowing it was for carbon monoxide poisoning. James tells him that the car he was found in was stolen. Later Finn is examined and he asks Victoria to stay by his side. Victoria tells him to think of 5 of the worst things Val said at the Grange. Later the doctor tells Finn that he wasn't raped. Finn comes home the next day. Ross discovers that Gary North ordered Brad to put Finn in hospital. Finn tells Ross that Brad locked him in a barn and tried to kill him, and that Pete's worried sick thinking he got the blame. He panics that people will think he tried to kill himself and that Brad might come back and finish him off properly. He then finds out that he ended up in hospital because of Ross. This hurts Finn. It frightens him when he finds out that the police tell him over the phone they are stopping searching for Brad. After what has gone on Finn feels alone. In early August, Pete discovers that Finn is looking at a missing person's site. Upset he looks at a chat page for news about his missing mother. Eric suggested that he should talk to James about his mother. Later in the month he tells Victoria that his mum sent him a message on Finding Family. He is angry when he finds out that Victoria told James that he was looking for his mother. He deletes the profile that he set up to find his mother but he cancels it. When he refuses to give Megan Macey the room number he gets angry and is forced to open the room up. Megan filmed it on her phone and when they got in the room they a box on the bed with a cat in it thinking it belongs to Charity. In September, whilst going to a fancy dress do with Victoria, Jimmy catches him in the street wearing braces, cool shades and a bow tie. Jimmy offers to buy them from Finn for £25 but Finn offers for £50. Later in the month he and Aaron Livesy spend the night together. The morning after, he tells Aaron that Eric is going to kill him if he's late for work. Victoria accuses Aaron of having a go at her the night before jumping into bed with Finn. When Ross tells Finn he needs to escape from the village, he's angry to find out that Aaron slept with him. He confronts Aaron over him sleeping with Finn. Finn pines for Aaron, but Aaron has no real interest in him, other than using an unknowing Finn to make Robert Sugden jealous. Finn eventually resents the treatment and moves on. Loneliness leads Finn and Victoria to kiss, which makes them both feel awkward. In January 2015, Finn tracks down his mother, and he and Ross eventually convince her to be a part of their lives. In February, Val is rushed to hospital due to not taking proper care of her HIV. Her nurse, Darren Thompson, is interested in Finn, and they begin to date. Val is alarmed to learn he is HIV-positive and goes to great lengths to scare him away from Finn, including leaving him hateful text messages and smashing up his car. She eventually sorts things out, but Finn soon finds Darren to be suffocating and goes to great lengths to make Darren dump him. When Darren eventually tells him he was looking for a reason to dump him as he wanted to reunite with his ex, Finn is mortified and regrets how he has behaved. As the months pass, Finn is consumed by family problems. He has some regret over bringing Emma into his life, as he learns she tried to kill Ross when he was a toddler, and he discovers multiple instances of her obsessive meddling in James' life and relationship with Chastity Dingle. He also learns of Ross' affair with Debbie Dingle, only keeping the secret to protect Pete from heartbreak. He tells Ross that he is no longer his brother and the family was better off without him. In August 2015, Finn is devastated when Val dies. Quotes "Can I help you?" (first line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Barton family Category:Cleaners Category:1992 births Category:LGBT characters Category:Residents of Butler's Farm Category:Residents of Dale View Category:The Grange B&B employees